Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to a touch sensor and a method of sensing a touch.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch sensor is a device for allowing a human finger or other contact means to contact a character or a figure displayed on a screen of a display apparatus so as to input a user command and is attached onto an image display apparatus and used. The touch sensor may convert a contact point that a human finger or the like contacts into an electrical signal and use the converted electrical signal as an input signal.
A method for operating a touch sensor may include a resistive method, an optical sensing method, a capacitive method, and so on. A touch sensor using the capacitive method detects a change in capacitance formed between a human finger and at least one conductive detection pattern, a ground electrode, or the like during contact with the human finger or an object and converts a contact point into an electrical signal.
For convenience of use and sophisticated design aesthetics, a touchscreen-type display module including a touch sensor for input has also been used in an automated teller machine (ATM) device or common home appliances such as a television (TV), as well as a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone.
Recently, for thinner portable terminals, an in-cell-type display apparatus configured by installing elements constituting a touchscreen in a display device has been developed.
Undesirable electrical noise can be introduced during operation of a touch sensor, and a touch signal is shaken when noise is introduced. Accordingly, touch may not be recognized or an error may be generated in touch coordinates and touch coordinates may be calculated to obtain unintended touch input.